Babysitting Adventures
by KefGurl47
Summary: A different take on the babysitting scene in 'Hereafter.' Spoilers for that episode. TIVA one shot


**A/N: A more elaborate take on the scene in 'Hereafter' when Tony and Ziva baby sit Vance's kids. Hope you enjoy! R&R :)**

**Disclaimer: ...i claim nothing.**

* * *

"David, DiNozzo, I have an assignment for you two." He tosses them a key. "Go pick up my kids and take them back to my house. Watch them until I am home. I shouldn't be more than a few hours."

"Yes, Director." They both nodded, knowing that it was the least they could do for the big man in charge.

They hopped in Tony's car as they drove to pick up Kayla and Jared Vance.

"Are you sure you're ok with this, Ziva?"

"Yes, Tony. Why would I not be?"

"I don't know. I mean the last time you were at the Director's house…"

"Thank you for your concern, but I am fine, Tony."

He nodded in response, knowing full well that the words coming out from her mouth were far from the truth.

Once they picked up Kayla and Jared they drove them back to their house. Ziva tossed Kayla the key telling them that they would be right behind them. As they approached the door, Tony could see Ziva's mind going a mile a minute, remembering the last time she set foot through that door. The last time she saw her father alive.

Tony grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, letting her know that he was there and she shouldn't be afraid of what is inside. Ziva let out a soft sigh and squeezed his hand back before letting go and following the kids inside.

She quickly blocked out all of the memories that the Vance house brought back, focusing on the task ahead of her; babysitting two kids who lost their mother.

"Do you kids like pizza?" Ziva asked, receiving two nods of approval.

"I'll call. Anything special on them?"

"I like pepperoni," the young boy mentioned.

"And I like just cheese," Kayla added.

"Half and half it is. I'll be right back." Tony left the room for a moment.

"So, do you guys like hot chocolate?"

"With marshmallows?"

"Why of course! Show me where you keep the stuff and I'll make you some!"

They hurried into the kitchen showing Ziva where the packets of hot chocolate and marshmallows were kept. She boiled water, making sure it was just the right temperature, before adding the powdered chocolate and some puffy marshmallows.

"Pizza is on its way. Oh hot chocolate!" Tony came back in and poured himself a cup, taking a giant sip, making Ziva laugh.

"You have a little something on your lip, Tony." He smiled before wiping off the bubbles from the top of his lip.

They sat around the table, making small talk. Asking the kids about their day, how school was, what they liked to do, nothing too deep.

"Whose dad was it that died here? My dad doesn't like to talk about it…" The young boy was curious, hearing rumors from others that stopped by the house, knowing it was the father of someone who worked with his dad, and he just wanted to hear the truth for a change.

Ziva sighed and Tony looked at her, placing his hand on her knee under the table, not to be seen by the curious kids.

"He was my father." The kids looked at her, not knowing what to say.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your dad. We didn't know it was you."

"It is ok. I am…fine. I am sorry about your mother, though." Kayla and Jared stayed quiet, bowing their heads a little before Tony broke the silence.

"Dinner should be here any second. What do you say you help me set the table?" They all got up, thankful to have a distraction. As soon as they were done the doorbell rang, alerting them there pizza had arrived.

"Perfect timing." Tony quickly went to the door and paid the delivery guy, bringing their pizza inside.

"Dig in!" Ziva, Tony, Kayla, and Jared ate and talked comfortably. Conversation came up about the best films of all time. Tony insisted that they watched Jaws. Ziva popped some popcorn and brought it out for everyone to share. The kids were set up on the floor and Tony patted the spot next to him on the couch for her to occupy.

Throughout the movie, minus the few gasps from the audience, all was quiet. Everyone was enjoying some down time just watching the movie. Ziva had scooted up against Tony, leaning her head on his shoulder. It had been a long day, and she hated to admit it, but this was not her favorite place in the world. As hard has she tried to focus on the movie or even on the man sitting next to her, all she could see was her father, laying in the corner of this house, dead.

Right before the movie ended, Tony got up and went into the kitchen, quickly making a shark hat out of the empty pizza box. He scared the kids as soon as the credits were rolling. He was so quiet even Ziva had jumped a little. Kayla and Jared chased him around, swearing they would get him. Ziva was quite content on sitting on the couch, watching, smiling, giggling and just enjoying seeing another side of her partner. Just as they passed through the living room once more, her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Agent David. I am going to be longer that I thought I would. I was wondering if you and DiNozzo could stay a bit longer. Maybe another hour or two."

"Of course, Director. We will see you soon."

"Thank you, David. Tell DiNozzo I said the same."

"Yes, sir. Goodbye."

Just as she hung it, Tony, Jared, and Kayla came up from behind her and tackled her to the couch. She reminded herself not to fight back too hard before she gave in and smiled, letting herself enjoy the moment.

"Is Ziva David ticklish?" All three tried to tickle her sides, receiving lots of laughs from one very ticklish agent.

It wasn't long before everyone got up and sat back in exhaustion.

"Your dad just called, he said that he would be a couple more hours. He said that you should go to bed and he will be sure to come in and say goodnight when he arrives home." Kayla and Jared nodded before heading down the hall towards their rooms.

"Looks like it's just you and me now, Ziva."

She laid back against the couch and sighed. "I'll be right back."

Ziva went down to Jared's room, just to check in and make sure he didn't need anything. After that she went to check on the young girl.

"Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine. Thank you. And Agent David…I enjoyed having you and Agent DiNozzo here tonight."

"It's Ziva, Kayla. And I enjoyed getting to spend time with you and your brother. I did not have a family like this growing up. It was fun."

She smiled a little, "How did you get over it? I mean, losing your father? Because I miss my mom so much…"

Ziva walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed, placing an arm around Kayla's shoulders.

"I don't. My father and I…we did not have the best relationship, but that does not mean that I do not miss him, or love him very much. You just have to be strong, Kayla. Remember everything about your mother that you loved. She may not physically be here, but she will always be in your heart."

Kayla let a few tears slide before she nodded her head, "Thank you, Ziva."

Ziva gave her a small hug before getting up to leave. "Goodnight, Kayla. If you ever need someone to talk to, about anything, I am here."

She walked out Kayla's door to see Tony standing right outside the doorway. Normally Ziva would have questioned why he was eavesdropping, but she really needed him right now, more than ever. She walked passed him, knowing he would follow her into the living room, away from the kids rooms.

"I knew you weren't ok, Ziva. You know you can tell me anything."

She sighed, "I know, Tony. It is just…hard. I am usually so strong, but being here and having all of these flashbacks to that night…"

"You don't have to be strong in front of me, Ziva. Remember…the new us?"

"I remember." She smiled a little.

"It should have been me. I had only stepped out for a couple minutes. I was sitting right there at that table with Director Vance, Jackie, and my father…I should be dead, not Jackie. Look what she has left behind, Tony; a husband and two children that love her and miss her so much."

"Ziva David, you stop that right there. Do not even start that, understand me." He took her hand in his. "None of this is your fault. No one is dead because of you. You did not pull that trigger that killed your father or their mother. If it were you, Ziva, some people would be devastated. I don't think I'd survive without you. Do you understand me?"

She sighed, this time in defeat. She knew he was right, but as much as she tried convincing herself that he was, her thoughts kept going back to what would have happened if she was still there. She relaxed against Tony's side as he placed an arm around her.

The post elevator them was slowly changing their relationship. They had always been close, but ever since the bomb went off that unforgettable day back in May, they had become even closer. They told each other everything, even if it was hard to say. They started touching more, not much, but ever so often if they needed a hand to hold or a shoulder to cry on, they would be there for each other. Ziva had been breaking out of her shell more, telling Tony stories of herself growing up and Tony would tell her stories of himself as well.

"I miss him, Tony. As much as I do not want to, I do."

"He was your father, Ziva. As much as you did not like him, you still loved him. That will never change. No matter what he did to you, put you through, told you, deep down, he did what he thought, in his messed up mind, was best for you."

"I know. Do you really think that you would not survived if it were I that died that night and not Jackie?"

"I would never be the same person if you were not here. You're my partner, my best friend, the one person in this world that I care the most about. I don't think I'd be able to get over you not being here."

"I do not think that I would be able to survive without you either, Tony."

They were quiet for several seconds.

"I think you will make a great father to some lucky children one day, Tony. Kayla and Jared really seem to like you and I think they had fun."

"I couldn't have done it without my super awesome partner. You're going to make a terrific mother someday, Ziva."

She smiled and fell back against his shoulder, tucking her head up against his neck. Tony placed a soft kiss against her head, causing her to shift and look up at him. Their lips met briefly in a soft kiss that was more than words could describe. Tony and Ziva both smiled before allowing themselves to lean in for another kiss. This time it was more intense, lasting longer than the first. His hand moved around to cup her face and the other was gently placed on her knee. Tony broke it off before the kiss became too passionate.

"What are we doing, Ziva?"

"Is it not obviously what we are doing, Tony?"

"No, I mean I know what we were doing, but I mean what are we doing? What does this mean for us?"

"What do you want it to mean?"

"Everything. I really like you, Ziva. More than a best friend, more than a partner kind of way. You're beautiful, intelligent, tough, bad ass, and I've fallen in love with you. So I hope that this means that we can be more than what we are."

She leaned up and kissed him again, short and sweet. "I would love nothing else, Tony." She kissed him again a little longer this time.

"But we probably should not do this here, as Director Vance can walk in at any second."

"You're right. But as soon as this case is over, will you, Ziva David, go out on a date with me?"

"Yes, Tony. I will."

With one last kiss they moved a part a little and Tony found something to watch on TV until Director Vance returned home.

It was close to midnight when Vance walked through the door. He came in to Ziva watching TV and Tony sleeping on the couch.

"Director Vance. I have been trying to think of something to say to you all night. But…I am sorry. If my father…"

"Agent David. You've said enough." His slight smile let her know that all was forgiven and she didn't need to hold this burden any longer. She woke Tony up and after saying goodbye to their 'big' boss; they walked out to the car. Tony drove Ziva back to her apartment with the promise he would pick up her at 6:30am sharp so they were sure not to be late for work.

"Goodnight, Tony." He smiled as he leaned over to kiss her.

"Goodnight, Ziva."

She walked up to her apartment as he drove off, unable to wipe the smile off of her face. The Vance household might have contained some pretty awful memories, but now, after the night she just had with Tony and hanging with Kayla and Jared, things were finally starting to feel…right.

**END**


End file.
